Purring
by PaperFox19
Summary: Ever since Natsu learned that Loke is the celestial spirit for the gate of the lion he was curious about one thing. Does he purr? Warning Yaoi Boy/Boy DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Oral

Pairing: Natsu/Leo

Apart of my rare pairing,

Do not read if you do not like

Purring

Ever since Natsu learned that Loke is the celestial spirit for the gate of the lion he was curious about one thing. Does he purr?

-x-

Leo had come out once again without Lucy's permission, he did it to visit the guild hall every now and then. He was still a fairy tail wizard and he had a special attachment to this place. So when Lucy was asleep, and when the guild was empty he'd sneak over. Even when empty the guild just felt like home.

Natsu burst through the doors looking frantic. "Hey Loke oops I guess it's Leo now." Natsu said rubbing the back of his head. Leo smiled.

"It's ok, if my friends call me that I consider it an honor." Leo said and Natsu came over to him.

"Hey so do you purr?" Natsu asked looking at Leo intently. The spirit was shocked at the question, his cheeks reddened.

"What are you talking about?" Leo gasped out.

"Weeeeellllll, you are the spirit of the lion, and a lion is a big cat. So do you purr?" Natsu asked again his eyes burning with curiosity.

"Of…of…of course not, I'd never make such an unmanly noise." Leo said turning his back to Natsu. That was a big mistake, he missed the flicker of playfulness in Natsu's eyes. Natsu snuck up behind him.

"Even if I do this?" Natsu gently scratched beneath Leo's chin. The spirit shuddered and let out a pleasured gasp, before a loud purr escaped his body. Natsu scratched him there for a few minutes listening to him purr with a big grin on his face. When Natsu stopped Leo was left panting his entire face red. "Wow your purring is so cute."

"Cute?! I'll show you cute." Leo spun around, Natsu was so focused on his blushing face, he missed the raging hard on that was pushing at the fabric of the spirit's pants. Leo got down on his knees and with one fast yank, he brought Natsu's pants and boxers down to his knees exposing his soft cock. Even soft Natsu was very much hung 8 inches soft with a thick nest of pink hair.

"Wow Loke what are you doing!?" Before Natsu could stop him, Leo took his soft cock down to the root, deepthroating him with ease. Leo buried his nose in Natsu's pink pubes and looked up at the dragon slayer, Natsu could see a dark glint in his eye. Leo began to purr around his cock! The pleasing vibrations worked Natsu to full arousal, Natsu roared in pleasure and fisted Leo's locks, not to pull him off but to pet him earning more purrs from the male.

Leo didn't just purr around Natsu's thick cock, he ran his tongue along the underside earning more hot moans from Natsu. Leo got lost in what he was doing, each moan he earned from Natsu fueling a fire inside of him. He started sucking on Natsu's cock and Natsu fisted his hair tightly.

"Fuck Leo I'm going to cum!" Natsu moaned, all of Leo's teasing bringing him to the brink of release. Leo deepthroated Natsu one final time, and from the base to the tip gave one final long suck. Natsu moaned and came hard, his cum splashed onto Leo's tongue, and the taste had Leo going into orgasmic bliss, he came into his pants so hard he had forgotten to swallow for a minute and his mouth filled with cum.

Leo drank Natsu's cum down, but so long as he lived he would never forget the taste. Leo pulled off Natsu's spent cock with a wet pop. A sudden wave of embarrassment hit him as he realized he had just sucked off his guild mate and not only that but he had cum from sucking off said guild mate. "I uhh have to get going." Leo got up and prepared to leave.

"He Loke!" Leo turned back to Natsu and was met with a kiss. "Next time I hope you share your milk with me." Leo blushed and left back to the spirit world. No one ever knew what happened that night, but Lucy would swear she heard Leo purring whenever Natsu walked by him.

End


End file.
